The purpose is to provide support to the NCBI for research information services in the fields of genomics and molecular biology and thereby support extramural and intramural researchers across all of NIHs ICs. The support will enable NIH to keep pace with the increasing volume of genomic data and to support specific Trans-NIH projects such as the Genome-Wide Association Studies, high-throughput sequencing projects, and the NIH Public Access system for disseminating the peer-reviewed articles of NIH-funded authors.